


Old Jeans

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lots of things Steve liked about Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil random bit :D its probably naff but I've been on earlies this week. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it lol  
> Comments may entice my muses to return full time so please leave some  
> Enjoy

It often surprised Steve how many things he liked about Danny. Not because Danny wasn't likable but because Steve was a fussy bastard, always able to find fault with everyone.  
Not so with Danny. Steve had a whole list of things he liked. He liked Danny's voice, the deep rumble of it, the way it turned soft when he spoke of Grace and the way it became velvet coated steel during interrogations. He liked the way Danny moved. He used his whole body to emphasize his point, swaying from side to side, rocking on the balls of his feet. He might be smaller than Steve but he was quick and sure footed, dodgy knee be damned.

He liked Danny's face. It was a handsome face, strong jaw, defined cheeks, warm, comforting blue eyes. Steve really likes Danny's eyes. They always convey exactly what's on the blonde's mind. They can be so gentle, full of compassion, concern and the urge to comfort. And they can be hard, blue bale fire snapping from his iron expression.

He liked the way Danny dressed. He approved, wholeheartedly, of the loss of ties. It made Danny look younger, more relaxed. He liked the button downs, the way they gaped at the throat, stretched across the broad chest. He liked the smart slacks that were just so Danny. He liked the fact that Danny was beginning to be more comfortable in less formal clothes.

It's this last little fact that brings Steve's world crashing down around his ears.  
Danny had come over one Saturday to help Steve fix the house up some more. They had spent most of the day arguing about the best way to put up dry wall until Danny had thrown his hands in the air and declared Steve a massive pain in his ass.  
"I'm going to get lunch while you finish doing that...the wrong way," the blond had growled, stalking out of the house. Steve just chuckled, losing himself in the familiar rhythm of work.

He was surprised when Danny's sturdy hand landed on his lower back some time later. Glancing back and down, he saw the smaller man stood at the foot of the step ladder, frowning at him.  
"I've been calling you, you idiot. Lunch is on the lanai, come on."  
As Steve hopped off the ladder he saw that Danny had kicked off his shoes and was padding silently through the house on bare feet. His jeans, old, frayed black jeans, washed so often they were grey, hung loose on his hips, half covering his feet.

Steve was captivated by those bare toes poking from under the soft denim. His heart swelled and stuttered in his chest, air trapped in his lungs. Slowly, his eyes travelled over Danny. The solid length of his legs, the sweet curve of his ass, the dip and swell of his back muscles.  
And he realised he didn't like Danny. Steve was in love with him.  
The room spun alarmingly and Steve heaved in a sudden breath, panting it out again. Danny heard the sharp inhale. He turned, mouth open to ask what was going on only to find Steve's lips crashing into his.

They stumbled back together, the Navy SEAL bringing his arms around Danny to pulled him to a halt. Danny lunged backwards, out of his grip, glaring angrily at Steve.  
"What. The. Fuck?!" Danny yelled. Steve felt his heart sink and turn to ice in his chest. He'd just reacted to the sudden swell of emotions. He hadn't taken Danny's reaction into account. Now, afraid of losing his partner and best friend, he opened his mouth to back pedal, to apologise, to say whatever he needed to, to make Danny believe him and stay.

"You could have fucking killed one of us. Next time you decide to use your crazy, ninja SEAL skills, wait til I'm near a soft surface would ya?" the blond man huffed. Steve blinked, confused. Danny winked at him, sliding closer, arms snaking round the strong neck.  
"What took you so long, idiot?"  
Steve gasped, surprised, as Danny jumped up, both legs wrapping round the taller man's waist, ankles locking in the small of his back. His mouth was hot, lips soft and slick, tongue not nearly as razor edged as it sometimes seemed. It slid against Steve's as if it had been made for being there.

Groaning, Steve slammed Danny against the nearest wall, pressing even closer to him, kissing desperately, hands scrabbling to reach bare flesh. They tore each others clothes off, snarling and biting, rutting into each other.  
"Danny...Danny...Danny!" Steve panted, tearing himself away from where the blond was sucking a dark bruise to his throat.  
"What?" the smaller man snarled, reaching for Steve again.  
"Is this...I mean, do you...?"  
"Steven, shut the fuck up. And take me to bed."  
Steve grinned wolfishly at Danny. He didn't need telling twice.  
"Sure thing, Danno."  
That was the other thing he liked about Danny, the way he always knew exactly what to say.


End file.
